


Morning Sun

by va_di_pa



Series: Morning Sun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Loneliness, Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Kein einziges Mal sah ich wie sie hinter den ausgebrannten Schatten der Stadt in ihrem eigenen Feuermeer ertrank.
Series: Morning Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663441





	Morning Sun

Ein Monat erst und doch eine Ewigkeit.  
29-mal habe ich die Sonne schon aufgehen sehen, doch noch kein einziges Mal sah ich wie sie langsam hinter den ausgebrannten Schatten der Stadt in ihrem eigenen Feuermeer ertrank.  
Bläulich, ja bläulich schien sie mir jeden Tag in mein Zimmer, ließ die Schatten der Nacht in den leeren Ecken verschwinden.  
Viele empfinden Blau als kalt und bedrückend, doch ich sah darin Freude und manchmal sogar Hoffnung.  
Der Moment wenn die Sonne mich mit ihren blauen Strahlen jeden Morgen aus dem erdrückenden Schlaf der Erschöpfung reißt ist für mich der Einzige an dem ich wirklich vergessen kann wo ich bin und ich mich nicht mehr fühle als stände ich kurz vor dem Ertrinken.  
Ich dachte ich könnte neu anfangen, mich gänzlich neu aufbauen und ein eigenes Leben führen.  
Ich bin hergekommen, habe alles zurückgelassen, dachte es wäre die beste Entscheidung.  
Hoffte.  
Früh gehe ich raus und spät kehre ich zurück.  
Die Leute sagen jemand warte auf sie Zuhause oder sie würden sich auf Zuhause freuen.  
Zuhause.  
Noch eine Sache die ich in dem ganzen Monat noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe.  
Ja gewiss habe ich eine Wohnung, ein Dach über dem Kopf – aber kein Zuhause – leer war sie, still, kalt, dunkel.  
Rote Häuser auf blau-weißem Grund und die Sonne gerade noch um die Ecke verschwinden sehen.  
Ein paar kurze Minuten am Morgen in denen sie mir ihre blauen Grüße schickt.  
Blaues Licht welches für kurze Zeit mein Zimmer in ein Zuhause verwandelt und das Gefühl des Ertrinkens in Hoffnung.


End file.
